


ΛSHES

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Lio is haunted by what had happened.





	ΛSHES

**Author's Note:**

> ΛSHES is a fucking good song and just makes me think of how much Lio probably was distraught for like 80% of the movie. The start point of this fic is from the major climax of the movie, so either go watch the movie first or wait for the BD release if you don't want to be spoiled. IF you don't care about spoilers...it's not as steamy but here you go.

►►►_Ashes…_►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►  
►►►►►►►►►►►►_Ashes…_►►►►►►►►►►►►  
►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►_They all blow away…_

The rage that bubbled inside him like the boiling hot lava of the largest volcano in the world blazed. He was forced to listen to the screams and cries of his people called the Burnish, forced to get angrier and angrier, forced to burn brighter than the sun to power the impossible warp engine that Kray Foresight had stolen.

“Yes, Lio, burn! Burn! _Burn!_” Kray cackled.

And it hurt so much that he burned hotter in his anguish. The Promare that resonated and pulsated in his chest had never been so abused until Kray sought to milk them for their power. Oh, how much he hated Kray and is diabolical plan, but what could he do? No matter how bright or how hot he burned, he couldn’t escape the high-energy containment pod that he had been forced into.

Deep inside, down to the very nucleus of his cells, he was fading. A star didn’t shine forever, and like the sun, he was coming to the end of his rope. First, it was the tips of his hair and his fingers. Even though he had been freed by the World’s Number One Firefighting Idiot, he didn’t have the energy to thank him. It exhausted him to even breathe. Oxygen to breathe—where was it? Why did the world feel like it was suffocating now?

“Lio…!” Galo’s voice echoed in the engine room. “Hang in there…!”

The tiny voices the Burnish heard in the flames cried out for him to keep pushing. His arm turned to ash that blew away with the draft that came from the hole punched into the ceiling.

“Lio!” Galo called again. “There’s only one thing I can do!”

Something pressed against Lio’s lips. Burning hot yet not painful in the slightest. To anyone else like Kray or the millions of people in the city, it would have been ugly and disgusting; the Burnish were monsters. So why would anyone try to save him from vanishing in a whirlwind of ash?

\---------------------------------------------

“Lio!” Galo called his name.

The former Burnish gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. He wished he could have burst into flames now. The heat on him and in him wasn’t anything like the fire, but he felt like he could just explode. He wasn’t sure how things had gotten to be like this. Galo had saved him, that much was true. They fought incessantly, and he was such a damn idiot. But he was the only one that had a paradigm shift.

“Lio…!”

Galo was strong and kind-hearted under all that firefighter attire and stupidity. He appreciated him for what he did. Even though it was supposed to be a life-saving method, he couldn’t deny that perhaps it was what he had wanted for himself and for his people.

Lio felt himself be turned over, his body trembling with anticipation as his savior loomed over him. He had once hated him so much, but when the fire left him, he cooled down, too. He was stupid, but he was kind.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Galo asked.

Lio shook his head. “I miss having my fire,” he quietly said. “Galo, why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you save me?”

Lio wanted to hear his reason. How had he managed to make him return from the ashes like some sort of phoenix? Why did he do it when he could have just let him disappear?

“My job is to save lives,” Galo told him. He gently held his legs open, scooting between them. “And besides, I couldn’t stand to see you cry like that. Your giant fire dragon was sobbing!”

“Heh, you smartass.”

“Want to get something to eat later? After I warm you up with my burning soul?” Galo flashed a toothy grin.

“If I can walk.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see!”

He slid Lio toward his body, penetrating him again without hesitation and thrusting into him with a pleasurable rhythm. He encouraged Lio to hang onto him, and while the fiery leader of the Burnish instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck, he supported him with a hand on the small of his back.

The memory of the warp engine was still engraved into his brain, but spending time like this with Galo, the only one he could stand to be with now, helped him forget. Each push into him ejected a fragment of the memory until it got to be too much.

Lio’s moans and whimpers were almost a gratuity to Galo, who simply just wanted him to be happy. He didn’t like seeing him so sad. Feeling his back arch in his hand, his body shivering as he approached the climax, his voice evolving into gasps and sighs as sweat and tears dripped down his face.

“G-Galo…?” Lio breathed and panted. “I…never thanked you.”

Galo kissed his neck before looking into his pink eyes. “Well, you don’t have to!” he laughed.

“No, really…so…thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to watch the movie a few more times to really write more for these two, but I think a one-off for now is good until I can get the BD when it comes out.


End file.
